epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HOW DARE YOU/Rod Serling vs R.L. Stine
Hello again guys! I know this is really weird seeing as how I just made one a little more than 24 hours ago...and it is, but this is just an idea I've always had in my head and after I started writing it I couldn't stop. So yeah. Here's another one. I'll try to give you guys a break and limit myself to making these. So here we have the famous Twilight Zone man himself Rod Serling taking on R.L.Stine writer of the very similar Goosebumps series. Not much to say other than that, so let's begin! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPROBABLE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTLES OF HISTORYYYY! ROD SERLING VS R.L. STINE BEGIN! Rod: Submitted for your approval, a kids writer who's past his prime. Thinking he can beat an unstoppable TV king who was ahead of his time. Prepare to feel The Fear, like you've never felt it before. I'm going to show you where your true place is: face down on the floor. I'm the Emmy winnin', mind bendin', master you pay tribute to From Living Doll to The Masks. And I still did them better than you! From TV to films, my work was at its best. Everyone agrees. I even co-wrote The Planet of the Apes! You want to fight Caesar and Me? With my work I gave everyone The Whole Truth about human nature, Using both The Mind and The Matter to show how flawed we can be and how to get better. You did the same thing, but you forgot the important stuff. What's the point of scaring kids if they learn nothing? It becomes pointless fluff! And don't get me started on that wreck you call a TV show. Did you even try?! It's like a circus Mirror Image: with everything we did right, you got it completely awry. So take a back seat Stein, and just Kick the Can. Because you just saw my own twist on "To Serve Man"! R.L.: It appears Serling, that you've just got into some Deep Trouble. You get One Day at Horrorland for free, where I turn you to rubble! Welcome to Camp Nightmare and I'm your counselor. With so many harsh rhymes it's like I got the Blood of a Monster. You Can't Scare Me! Your shows overrated. Reusing the same actors and using effets that are extremely dated. And what's up with nasally voice there, bro? Haven't you heard? Earth Geeks Must Go! Figuratively, you have laid down a solid foundation, But upon it I built a forever expanding nation! Are you prepared to fight against a bestselling author? I came ready, and even wrote a book on How to Kill a Monster! I give it out so cold you should Beware, the Snowman. And by the time I'm through, even you will be my fan. I still give kids Goosebumps and they cry for more! So hit me with your best shot, even though we both know you're done for. Rod: Tell me, by 'done for' do you mean like your adult book "Red Rain"? With writing so bad it gave readers serious mental pain? You got scared by your ma telling you the tale of Pinocchio, If that's so then you'll get petrified when I toss you in the Valley of Shadow! There's a difference between our initials R.S. and R.L.S., buster. Namely that the letter inbetween your name stands for "lack-luster". Which is the perfect way to describe all those books you wrote, Making me look like The Bard in comparison. And I've got room to gloat! From the dimensions of sight and sound, I'll beat you into the ground, With imagination so profound, it'll turn your work into a torn-up mound. You're a Ring-a-Ding Girl, making middle schoolers hurl At your atrocious swirl...of words. Within them, not a single pearl. I'm known throughout the world. Even became an icon for entertainment. With so many awards and fans that no one man can even contain it! This is your Execution, Stein. And you're sitting all alone. Because you tried to cross into The Twilight Zone! R.L.: Go Eat Worms you untalented hack! You may think you've won, but I'm about to bounce back! You worked 12 hours every day of every week in your black suit costume, I wouldn't be surprised if you became a little Cuckoo Clock of Doom! When you passed away, your work was pissed on. From that 80's show to that colossal movie bomb. Meanwhile, my writing keeps getting stronger, Getting passed through generations. Not a single one a goner. Serling, you should Be Afraid--Be Very Afraid! I'll Slappy you across the face and leave something worse than a Bad Hare Day. I Learned How To be Fly! Really make you wanna cry. And yet you don't know why, so just Say Cheese and Die! This little Chicken, Chicken is about to get deep fried. Because at rappin' I'm a straight on like a bull's eye! I'd keep going, but for you it wouldn't be fair. You should've bewared, 'cause you were in for a scare! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? VOTE BELOW AND COMMENT ABOUT HOW YOU FELT ABOUT IT AND WHAT YOU THINK COULD BE DONE TO IMPROVE IT. MY PERSONAL FAVORITE EPISODE OF THE TWILIGHT ZONE I THINK IS "I AM THE NIGHT--COLOR ME BLACK". NO REASON WHY I SAY THAT, I JUST NEED TO FILL IN THIS LAST THING SO IT CAN GET BIGGER. NOT FUNNY? SORRY. I'M JUST WRITING THIS AT 12 IN THE MORNING AND EVERYTHING SEEMS FREAKIN' HILARIOUS TO ME RIGHT NOW. VOTE HERE! Rod Serling R.L. Stine Category:Blog posts